Palmu
Palmu, also known as Palem or Palemū to the Palemuī, was a country located in the south of Eusiac. It bordered the Eusian Sea, Donton, Nargd'Hcuthd and Sepilonaea. It was originally the home of some nargdoc tribes but it was eventually colonised by the ael'ùvah during their expansion. Once conquered by the Mithraleenean Empire, it became one of the main cities of the world. Despite once having an ael'ùvahian majority, the ael'ùvah were uncommon in Palmu during the imperial era, only found in countryside manors and mansions, or in the richer areas of cities, away from the common rabble. In the Valiän Empire, it was part of the province of Cer-Hithlum. History Early History Palmu was once the home of the Hillmen of Kalkechián. These hillmen were a fierce and hardy people that inhabited the rocky mountain ranges in northern Palmu. When the ael'ùvah began their expansion, they colonised Palmu. This brought them into conflict with the Hillmen of Kalkechián. Despite claiming early victories, the ael'ùvah underestimated the hillmen. The hillmen returned with a vengeance, sacking the city of Palmu and slaying many ael'ùvah. Once the hillmen were bargained with, the ael'ùvah were able to take much control of Palmu. They expanded the borders of the country eastwards and westwards. They also colonised the island of Socra. Palmu became the trading capital of Gil-Navarié's empire. It became the richest city, surpassing even Sangéth in wealth. Invasion of Palmu and the Revolt It was invaded by the armies of Sypathyra and lost much of its wealth and territory. When the Sypathyrians were dealt with, there was an uprising in Palmu. The Paramount King at the time, Etherandir, launched an invasion to reclaim the land but he lost many of his soldiers. He was forced to enlist the aid of the Hillmen of Kalkechián but was eventually slain by his own bodyguard. This event allowed Palmu to secede quietly and brought about the end of the Gil-Navarién Empire. Later History After Gil-Navarié was captured by the Mithraleenean Empire, Palmu surrendered and became an imperial province. Under the empire, it prospered, gaining access to new trade routes and alliances. The city became so great that it was regarded as being among the most powerful cities within the empire. For this reason, it became the sub-capital of imperial territory in eastern Eusiac. Geography and Climate Palmu is a warm and temperate land. It is ideal for growing all manner of produce. Its rolling hills and grasslands allows many farm animals to be kept. The northern, more mountainous regions are rich in minerals and metals. As such, it is a very rich land and has been the trading capital of many empires. The coastal areas are rich in sea salt, sea weed and fish. There are many beaches. The island of Socra is similar to the rest of the country in many ways. Both areas have few trees. There are no large forests in Palmu. As such, it imports much of its timber from Donton and Nargd'Hcuthd. Politics In its early history, Palmu was owned by the Hillmen of Kalkechián. They only inhabited the northern hilly areas of Palmu, rarely coming south. When the ael'ùvah arrived, the hillmen felt they were under attack and fought back. At first, they were initially beaten in most battles as they still warred amongst each other. However, they united and surged south, sacking Palmu and destroying much of the city. They were beaten back, however, and paid a large sum of money. After the Sypathyrian Invasion of Palmu, the country rebelled and seceded from the Gil-Navarién Empire. This brought about the collapse of that empire. It became an independent state and gained much power and wealth from forming alliances and trade agreements. When the Mithraleenean Empire posed a threat to its sovereignty, it united with the nargds, the ugluh and the ael'ùvah of Gil-Navarié to fight back against the empire. Despite early success, they were beaten and eventually conquered. Cities *Palmu *''Socra'' Trivia *In the early history of the legendarium, Palmu was called Itralistine and the capital was called Vitae. It was also located closer to Mithraleen. Vitae remained in the same position, but became a city in Donton. Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Imperial Provinces Category:Valiän Provinces